


Through the Dark

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Here and Now [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Maybe Han isn't as bad as first assumed. Part of a series but can be read as a stand alone just fine.





	Through the Dark

Anakin was not a fan of Han and Han knew this. Didn’t mean he was gonna let it get to him. He loved Luke and wasn’t going to break up with him because Anakin was giving him dirty looks and made passive aggressive comments towards him. Luke’s stepdad, Obi Wan, on the other hand liked Han. He thought Han was a charming young man and saw that he cared about Luke.

 

Han can remember the first time he met them; Luke had told him that his family wanted to meet the guy he was always talking about. Han hadn’t been so sure it was a good idea, parents never liked him for some reason, but Luke told him that he had already told his family he’d love to come. Leia has laughed about that for five minutes straight.

 

So when Han showed up to dinner he was prepared for the worst but hoping for the best. Anakin had answered the door and looked Han up and down in an also threatening way, “So you’re Luke’s boyfriend, Han Solo?” Han nodded, “That would be me. You have the same threatening look Leia gets a lot, so I’m going to assume you’re Mr. Skywalker.” Then Obi Wan came over and said, “Anakin stop glaring and let the boy in already.”

 

Anakin moved and Han made his way in and Obi Wan smiled, “You must be Han, Luke talks so much about you. It is so nice to finally meet you. Don’t mind Anakin, he’s just, well, Anakin. You’ll understand what that means sooner or later. Ahsoka and I just finished preparing dinner.”

 

They sat around the kitchen table, Han sat in between Obi Wan and Ahsoka, and across from Luke; Obi Wan sitting at the head of the table. Ahsoka and Obi Wan had made chicken with mashed potatoes, greens, and broccoli. Han had smiled and politely said, “Dinner is delicious, you two did an amazing jobs. The potatoes are perfect.”

 

Ahsoka smirked and said, “They can’t even be the slightest bit chunky or else Luke won’t eat them, he’ll just feed them to Artoo.” Han laughed and smiled fondly at Luke, “Yep that sounds just like Luke.”

 

Obi Wan smiled at him, “So how old are you, Han? Luke mentioned you graduated already.” Han hummed, “I’m twenty,” at that there was the sound of a glass being heavily placed onto the table, everyone looked to Anakin. Ahsoka frowned, “You okay, Skyguy?” Anakin was looking at Han and if looks could kill Han had no doubt he would be dead.

 

Obi Wan cleared his throat, “So Han, do you have a job or are you in college?” Han smiled and went to speak but was cute off by Luke, “Han’s training to become a mechanic. He has a job down at _Lando’s Garage_ ,” Ahsoka smiled at that, “You know, Han, Anakin’s a mechanic. He works down at  _Rex’s Auto Shop_.”

 

Han smiled, “That’s really cool, I’ve heard nothing but good things from that shop; like how it’s the most reliable garage in town and that they don’t over charge.” Anakin hummed, “It’s pretty nice.” There wasn’t much more room for conversation on the subject matter so Leia had decided it was time for a change of topic.

 

“Hey, Han, why don’t you tell them about Chewie? Ahsoka loves dogs, I’m sure she’d love to hear about your big fur ball.” Han smiled; he loved his dog Chewie more than just about anything. So he went on a whole rant about how he had found him on the street in the winter and decided to take him in. Chewie had warmed up to him real fast and really taught Han the meaning of man’s best friend.

 

Ahsoka had loved the story and Obi Wan had even said that it was sweet but Anakin had said nothing. Since that night several months ago Anakin still hadn’t warmed up to him. Han got along just fine with Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and of course Leia, but Anakin just seemed to see no good in him.

 

While post people found the story of how Luke and Han got together, through both of them trying to get the only copy of _The Sun Also Rises_  by Ernest Hemingway, before Han had settled it by telling Luke he’d let him check the book out if he would go on a date with him that weekend, endearing, Anakin thought Han should have just let Luke check it out since he had already read it before.

 

Han had accepted that there was no winning with Anakin; he was just never gonna like him. But then came the night that would change the way Anakin saw Han, how everyone saw Han really.

 

It was a cold winter night and a storm gotten much worse than it was expected to. Han was over the Skywalker’s house for dinner that night and they were all still waiting for Luke to get home from his part-time job at the movie theatre, he got out at 6:30 and it was already 7:20. The news had just broadcasted that everyone is to stay in their homes and off the road unless it was completely necessary. Everyone immediately began to get noticeably more uneasy at the fact Luke was not yet home.

 

Then Leia’s phone rang, “Its Luke,” she said before quickly answering it, “Hello Luke, where are you? The news is telling everyone to stay off the street and to stay indoors.” Luke, who was on speaker phone, responded, “My car got stuck in a snow bank when I slid on some ice. I can’t get it out and there’s no one on the roads, not even plows. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Luke sounded so scared and confused, it broke everyone’s heart. Anakin spoke up, “Just stay in your car and run it for as long as possible. Are you hurt in anyway?” Luke shivered before replying, “No, I’m fine, just cold.” Anakin nodded, “Okay so just stay in your car and we’ll figure something out. Try and stay in contact with us.” Luke’s teeth were chattering, “Alright, but since it’s so cold my phone is dying quickly.” Anakin bit his lip, he looked really concerned, “That’s alright, do you know where you are?”

 

There was a pause before Luke spoke again, “I’m on High St., across from _Francisco’s Pizza_.” Anakin nodded, “Alright Luke, just hold tight. We’re gonna do our best.” Luke let out a sob, he was afraid, freezing, and probably frustrated, he took a deep breath, “Okay, I’m going to hang up not. I love you guys.” Then the call ended.

 

Not even a second later Han picked up all the throw blankets before pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys, heading towards the door. Leia frowned, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Han?” Han had a scowl on his face, “I’m going to go get Luke, if I don’t hurry he’ll freeze.” Obi Wan looked concerned, “Han, you can’t just go out there. You could get yourself killed. You heard what the new said. We need to think this through.” Han shook his head and picked up the blankets, “I ain’t thinking nothin’ through, I’m going out there and I’m going to bring Luke home. I’ll carry him here on my back if I have too, but I’m doing it.”

 

He goes for the door and Leia yelled at him, “Han, you’re going to get yourself killed! Luke wouldn’t want you risking your life like this!” Han was tired of the holding up, “Listen Princess, its -20, if I don’t go get Luke he could die. So if there’s a chance I can save him then I’m gonna do it!” He leaves no room for argument as he marches right out the door before heading out to find Luke.

 

He drives straight towards where Luke said h was while being as careful as he could; he’s no use to Luke dead.

 

When he sees Luke’s car he sees the whole front of the car in the snow bank, it’s no longer running. He runs up to the car and opens the driver’s door to find Luke, wrapped up as tightly in his jacket as he can get, phone clutched to his chest. His teeth aren’t chattering anymore and Han’s pretty sure he’s barely conscious.

 

He picks him up and say, “Luke, baby, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Luke whines, “Han, I’m cold. I’m so cold. I forgot my hat today even though Leia reminded me multiple times, she’s gonna kick my ass. Don’t let her kick my ass, Han.” Han chuckled before shutting the door and moving to shove Luke in the backseat of his car and wrapping him up quickly in all the blankets he brought. He then hoped in the driver’s seat and began their journey home. He drove much more careful now that he had the precious cargo that was Luke in the backseat.

 

When they finally arrived back to the Skywalker house Han quickly picks Luke up, making sure he’s all wrapped up in the blankets so he’s as warm as possible, then rushing to the door.

 

As soon as he’s inside he’s shouting commands for the others to get more blankets, hot tea, and other things that will help Luke. He places him on the couch and begins to make him as comfortable as possible.

 

Luke soon begins to warm up with the help from a heated blanket and Artoo’s warm body curled up at his legs. He drinks the tea that Obi Wan made for him and smiles, “Thank you for coming to get me, Han.” Han just smiled back, “Anything for you, kid. Can’t have you freezing on me now can I?”

 

Leia smacked Han on the back of the head, “You’re a fucking idiot, Han Solo; you know that?” Han rubbed the back of his head, “Jeez Princess, I got back safely with Luke and all, it’s okay.” Anakin had shaken his head and sighed, “Thank you for going to get Luke, Han. It’s good to know that you care so much about him. I will forever be grateful.”

 

To say that Han also dropped dead as an understatement, but the younger man just smiled, “I’m just glad he’s safe. By the way, kid, how’re you feelin?” Luke sipped on his tea before letting out a refreshing sigh, “I can feel my toes again, which is nice. I think I’ll live.” Han smiled from where he sat on the floor by Luke’s side, he looked so in love it made Leia roll her eyes and leave the room to actually go eat dinner.

 

Anakin and Obi Wan we’re standing not too far off, not wanting to take their eyes off Luke. Anakin spoke softly to Obi Wan, “I think my judgement of Han was poor, I can’t believe that idiot went out in a snow storm to go save Luke.” Obi Wan smiled and hummed, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Luke has him wrapped around his little finger so tightly that the poor sap would do anything for him.” Anakin just hummed, “You just might be right,”

 

Han rested his forehead against Luke’s and kissed the younger boy’s nose, “I’m so glad you’re okay, Luke, I was so worried, we all were. I was afraid I was going to lose you.” Luke gave a soft smile, moving his hand to cup Han’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the older man’s cheek bone, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, old man.” Han chuckled and covered Luke’s hand with his, “I love you, kid.”

 

They had never said it out loud before, but Han was confident they both felt it. His feeling was proved correct when Luke’s smile widened, “I love you too, Han.” He pecked Han’s lips before lying back on the couch and scooting over and patting the spot next to him, “Now get your ass off the floor and cuddle me, I’m still a little cold.”

 

Han shook his head and chuckled before he pulled himself up onto the couch, placing Luke halfway into his lap so they could get comfortable, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Luke smirked as he cuddled into Han’s chest, “I’m lucky you love me,” Han smiled and kissed the top of the younger boy’s head, “Well I’m lucky you love me right back.” That’s how they fell asleep that night, warm in each other’s arms, knowing that the one they loved was safe. Han had never had a better night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to post this and I'm impatient and it's been on my desktop for a few months. Please enjoy! Not beta read so yeah.


End file.
